A Valentine's Day Twist
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: I hate you Sonic!" Amy screamed to herself and to the night sky. Sonic stood her up on Valentine's Day. Amy saw a shooting star, and started praying, wishing for love. But... that isn't a shooting star... T or M


**Poison-chan:: Hey! This is like… my 20th fanfic!**

**Amy:: So Moona-chan's celebrating it with a fresh fanfic! This time it will be with Sonic the Hedgehog! **

**Poison-chan:: Don't be mad people, but I like ShadAmy AND SonAmy, but I promised myself to start with a ShadAmy fanfic!**

**Shadow:: Oh, no.**

**Amy:: What?**

**Poison-chan:: SHADOW WILL BE OOC!! X3**

**Shadow:: I knew it…**

**Amy:: Oh god… YOU'RE INSANE!**

**Poison-chan:: Disclaimer please!**

**ShadAmy:: As you know, she does NOT own us! **

**Poison-chan:: Enjoy! OwO**

**_Summary_**

_One day, our heroine, Amy Rose is fighting Dr. Eggman alone. She beats him, half alive. Of course, she almost dies. Sonic gets there, and takes her to her house. When she wakes up, she begs Sonic to go on a date with her. Sonic agrees, but never shows up. Amy gets mad, and wishes on a shooting star._

_But… **it's not a shooting star.**_

~* Amy's POV *~

You know, I'm not the type to pray a lot, but I better start!

Dr. Eggman is about to kill me!

"Amy Rose," Dr. Eggman said, "You're messing with the wrong person."

"Yeah, same goes for you!" I shouted, banging my Piko Piko Hammer on his space ship.

"Don't. Mess. With. ME!" I shouted, hitting the aircraft a million times. It was about to break, I was almost there, until his robot grabbed onto me, pulling back to the ground. _Hard._

"AH!" I let out a blood curling, ear splitting scream.

"How does that feel Ms. Rose? Hurts doesn't it?!" Dr. Eggman shouted to me. I growled, and slowly started getting up. I was on my knees, biting down on bottom lip in pain, trying to grab my Piko Piko Hammer.

I got up, and sprang into the air.

Dr. Eggman gasped, and his two robots inside the spaceship screamed.

I looked at him with a bloody face, tear filled eyes, and fierce glare.

"HOW DARE YOU?! TAKE THIS!" I screamed, forcing my Hammer down with as much force as I could muster up. The ship split in half, and Dr. Eggman and the robots screamed.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" I shouted, smashing the rest of his robots. When I was done, Dr. Eggman was gone.

"C-Co…Coward…" I said, before passing out.

_Dear God,_

**_SAVE ME._**

--- With Sonic ---

I was running all around town, looking for nothing or no one in particular. That was true, until I found a battle ground, with a half dead Amy Rose on the ground, a bunch of robots, and a broken space ship surrounding her.

"Ames!" I shouted, running over to her. She had blood covering her face and pink quills, tears staining her cheeks, and a pained expression on her face.

I shook her.

No response.

"Amy!" I called, and yet again:

**_No response._**

I tried to pick up her Piko Piko Hammer, but it was WAY too heavy!

"How can she carry this thing?!" I mused out loud.

I put Amy on my back, and picked up the heavy hammer. I started running at lightning speed to her house.

_Hold on, Ames!_

(Sorry For the Skips~!)

-Next Morning, Amy's POV–

I woke up around two o'clock, feeling almost no pain. I sighed in relief. I saw some blue hair on my bed.

Sonic!

He brought me here! Ah, arigato Kami-sama! I got dressed into my signature red dress, headband, boots, and gloves. I ran out the door to Sonic's place, remembering that today was Valentine's Day. I gasped when I saw Big.

"Hey, Amy!" Big called. I waved.

"Hi, Big!" I said.

"You know," Big said, "There's going to be a bunch of stars out tonight."

"No," I started, "I didn't know that! Thanks for the information!"

"No problem! See you later, Amy!" Big said.

I waved, and ran towards Sonic's house. I knocked on the door, smiling as if I was never hurt. I saw Sonic open the door and gasp.

"Ames?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to ask you to go to the park with me to see the stars," I started, "There's supposed to be a lot there tonight!" Sonic looked at me (sadly) and he agreed.

"Okay," I said, "see you there at five o'clock!" Sonic waved, and I returned the gesture. I ran home, smiling the entire time. Suddenly, I felt sharp pains in my entire body. I yelped in pain, and frowned.

'Damn it,' I thought.

I walked the rest of the way, and when I got to my house, I looked for a new dress. (She reached her house around 3:30)

I grabbed a light blue strapless dress with pink lace at the bottom and top. I grabbed light blue boot with two pink lines on the foot, blue gloves, and a blue and pink stripped headband. I walked into my bathroom with my clothes and started changing. When I got my dress off, I touched my side. I brought my head back to my face and saw some blood. My emerald green eyes widened. I quickly washed off my side, and continued changing.

When I was done, it was already four thirty five. I grabbed my bag, walked out the door, locked it, and headed towards the park. I sat down and waited for Sonic.

(20 minutes later)

Sigh… no Sonic.

"ARG! Why isn't he here?!" I shouted to myself. I got my red cell phone out of my bag, and called Tails up.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hey Tails," I said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked me.

"Where is Sonic?" I asked him.

"He's on a date Amy," Tails said, "He's out with Blaze."

_That shattered my heart…_

"Amy?"

"Y-Yeah I'm h-here Tails. H-Happy V-Valentine's D-Day."

With that, I hung up the phone. I was crying out of sadness and frustration.

I… I-I…

"I-I… I… _I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" _I shouted to myself. I looked at the sky and saw a shooting star, so I folded my hands together, and started praying.

_Dear God,_

_Send me love. Send me my Valentine. Show me that I'm made to love someone. Show me that someone's made to love ME. Send me hope, love, and… my own lover. My own happiness._

_Arigato,_

_Amy Rose._

I looked back up to the shooting star, and I was coming straight towards me. My eyes widened, and I gasped. I looked at it, and saw something that looked like a pair of blood red eyes. I was watching it in fear, and I looked as if staring straight at me.

_And that's when it hit the ground._

(With the so called "star")

I was falling.

I looked down and saw a frightened pink headed hedgehog staring at me in fear.

Wait… hold up… _pink? _Interesting…

Her emerald green eyes showed fear and awe.

Everything went black when I hit the ground though.

~* Amy's POV *~

I ran towards the thing and examined it.

_It was most definitely NOT a star. _

Or human.

It looked like… a hedgehog. I gasped and tried to look at its face. It's a boy, and he looked around my age. I grabbed his arm, and slung it around my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and headed home.

I unlocked my door, and threw my bag on the couch. I walked the hedgehog up the stairs to give him a bath. I put him in the tub, and grabbed the sponge.

"I-I'm going to clean y-you up, okay?" I whispered in his ear.

His eyes were still closed, but he was breathing. He was still unconscious. I poured some stuff (shampoo or conditioner?!) on the sponge and started washing his fur. I saw jet black hair with red streaks as his quills. His muzzle was tan, around his chest area was white fur, and his chest was black too. When I was done, I passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

_"I wonder what his name is. Am I safe here, with this unknown hedgehog?" _

(With our mysterious hedgehog)

I woke up when I arrived in someone's house. Was it the pink headed hedgehog? I heard a voice whisper in my ear, saying:

"I-I'm going to clean y-you up, okay?" I was shocked for a moment, wondering why the voice was stuttering and quivering, as if it was a child's voice. I felt something wet on my head. When the sensation was done I heard the voice whisper to itself:

_"I wonder what his name is. Am I safe here, with this unknown hedgehog?" _

Then, there was a soft thud. I opened my eyes, and saw the pink headed girl, on the floor, asleep. She looked exhausted. Her short pink quills were framing her face, but I could see some red on her cheeks. Blush? She looked like she was ready for a date or a party. I saw some red dots on her sides. I touched it. I got a dot on my hand, so I sniffed it.

_It was blood. _

This girl must have been injured before we got here. I heard the girl start moaning and whining in her sleep.

"How could you… Sonic? Why weren't you there to save me when Dr. Eggman hurt me? I almost died…" the girl whispered.

I picked the hedgehog up, and started carrying her to a different room. She was really light. I opened a door, and the room was all black.

Was this her room?

I walked in, and put her on the black and hot pink stripped bed, and I walked over to a corner and decided to sleep there. I drifted into a deep slumber thinking about the hedgehog that brought me here.

~* Next morning, Amy's POV *~

I awoke, only to be in my room.

Wait… I was in the bathroom!

"H-Hello?" I asked, looking around my room. I remembered what Sonic did to me, and I started crying.

"H-How could h-he? H-How could S-Sonic do t-that to m-me?!" I whispered, hugging myself.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears still flowing, only to meet the red eyes of the hedgehog I saved last night. I stared into his eyes, shocked. His scary eyes were soft, caring, and comforting. They held a sad look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was soft but husky. It was too deep and not too soft. It was perfect. I started wiping my tears away, I nodded, and tried smiling.

"W-What's your n-name?" I asked.

"I am Shadow," he replied. Shadow? That explains some things…

"I-I'm Amy Rose," I managed to stutter out. I just noticed how… attractive… Shadow is.

"Nice to meet you Amy Rose," Shadow said, offering me his hand (Not in marriage guys X3).

"Y-You too… S-Shadow," I said, taking his hand. He smiled, and I started blushing. Shadow sniffed the air for a moment and smiled a bit.

"So, Amy Rose-" Shadow started.

"Just Amy, please," I said, smiling up at him. I mean, how tall is he?!

"Okay," Shadow said, "So, Amy, how did you find me?"

"You fell out of the sky…" I said softly, remembering how I thought he was a shooting star.

"Oh," Shadow said. Suddenly, I felt the urge to kiss him, and touch his quills. I reached my hand up while he was distracted, and I touched his hair. He looked down confused. I blushed and so did he. I re treated my hand back, and apologized.

"It's okay," he said. I smiled, and looked at his gloves and shoes. I just noticed that they looked different… out of this world types of things.

"So, Shadow," I said, "Would you like a tour of Earth?" Shadow nodded at my question.

"Let's go then."

**Poison-chan:: Done, for now**

**Amy:: Yeah, review**


End file.
